


This is Enough

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, limitless era is dotae's era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Where Doyoung and Taeyong comfort each other in life and in bed





	

“Stop that.”

Taeyong looks up from his notebook. He always preferred to write his lyrics longhand. “Stop what?”

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Doyoung replies, keeping his eyes glued to his phone. “You haven’t written anything down in thirty minutes so I know you’re just sitting there stewing in what if disaster scenarios. Cut it out.”

Doyoung is right so instead of replying Taeyong closes his notebook and slides it into it’s spot next to five others also full of lyrics. Only two people ever saw the contents of those notebooks, Mark who often wrote with him and the man currently occupying Taeyong’s bed.

“What did I tell you about all that negative self talk, hyung?” Doyoung asks, rhetorically, continuing to squint at his phone. “It doesn’t do the group any good and, more importantly, it doesn’t do you any good.” He’s on a roll now and Taeyong knows that if he doesn’t stop it that he’ll end up with a lecture instead of, well, something much more enjoyable.

“Says the person who’s reading negative comments online,” Taeyong says, snatching the phone away from Doyoung easily.

“Hey!” Doyoung exclaims. He tries to jump out of bed, but winces instead. The choreography really was doing a number on his body. Doyoung took every spare moment he could to practice, knowing that dancing isn’t exactly his strong point. He’d never be able to pick up choreography as fast as Taeyong or move as fluidly as Ten so the least he could do for his group was not stick out like a sore thumb. His muscles protested every time he set foot in the practice room, but mind over matter or whatever. He sighs in defeat as Taeyong glares at him and he tries not to laugh when Taeyong tosses his phone on the desk and crosses his arms in an attempt to look intimidating.

“I dunno why you read all of that crap.” Taeyong nudges Doyoung to make room for him and Doyoung tries, he really does, but the grimace on his face reveals just how much he must be hurting so Taeyong opts to climb over him instead.

“I was getting there,” Doyoung huffs.

Taeyong replies by placing a kiss to the crease between Doyoung’s eyebrows. “You’re overdoing it.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, it can’t be helped.”

“It can’t?”

“Of course it can’t! I’m not gonna go onstage and embarrass myself, or worse, embarrass you guys. Could you imagine the amount of hate we’d get if I-” Doyoung doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Taeyong has decided to shush him with his lips.

Nothing quieted Doyoung’s thoughts quite like Taeyong’s kisses. Even though he was getting worked up only a moment ago his eyes flutter shut. They stay like that for awhile, kissing quietly, listening to each other breathe. Their heads are resting on the same pillow and Taeyong touches their foreheads together when he finally pulls away.

“Better?” Doyoung hums in response, not bothering to open his eyes and Taeyong smiles. “Did I ever tell you that you talk too much?” Doyoung laughs at that and the sound makes Taeyong smile wider.

“Every day.” He opens his eyes and the look on Taeyong’s face makes his heartbeat race just a bit. Taeyong is more than Doyoung’s boyfriend, more than his lover. Taeyong is his best friend, his leader, his rock, confidant, cheerleader, and reality check.

They were opposite in a lot of ways, but one of the personality traits that they shared was that they were too hard on themselves. Taeyong carried the weight of all of their futures on his shoulders and Doyoung did all he could to share the heavy load. The boys trusted Taeyong and his leadership, but that still didn’t stop the self doubt from creeping into Taeyong’s mind every once in awhile. It always got especially bad around comeback time and Doyoung would work overtime to assure Taeyong that it was all going to be alright. He worked hard for this, he deserved this success, and no one was going to take it away from him. If Doyoung took care of Taeyong’s mind, Taeyong took care of Doyoung’s body. He always carried extra hot packs with him, knowing that Doyoung would give his to Mark. Taeyong took note of Doyoung’s favorite food and knew that the only thing he’d eat when he was dead tired was cream cheese bread. Their dorm always had it and everyone knew not to eat it. When Doyoung returned from another self imposed extra dance practice Taeyong would run him a bath and massage his tired muscles.

“Doyoung?” Taeyong calls. He must’ve been lost in thought. He entwines their fingers together and presses a kiss to the back of Taeyong’s hand.

“Yes?”

“Nothing.” Taeyong smiles softly at him and they’re kissing again.

It starts soft and slow, Taeyong’s thumb rubbing small circles against Doyoung’s hip, and even though they’re tired, they’re also young and in love and sometimes kissing just isn’t enough. Doyoung whimpers when Taeyong starts to rub him over the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms. He was just as vocal in bed as he was in everyday life, but it’s two in the morning and he doesn’t want to wake up anyone.

“Did you even lock the door?” Doyoung manages to croak out as Taeyong continues to tease him.

“Of course. As soon as you walked in.”

Doyoung snorts. “That was presumptuous of you.”

“Was it?” Taeyong asks before nipping at Doyoung’s collarbone. Doyoung’s sharp inhale betrays him.

“Taeil hyung is gonna be pissed. We locked him out again.”

Taeyong sits up to pull off his shirt and toss it in the hamper.

“You know he’s probably sleeping in Johnny’s room so the person who is gonna be pissed at us is Jaehyun.”

Doyoung manages to get rid of his own shirt without incident and only winces slightly when he settles back against the pillows. “Just let him eat some of cream cheese bread and he’ll get over it.”

Maybe Taeyong hums in agreement, but Doyoung isn’t sure because suddenly Taeyong is kissing him again. The weight of him is warm and comforting and it’s almost automatic, the way Doyoung runs his fingertips lightly over Taeyong’s naked back. He allows himself to be pressed into the mattress as Taeyong rolls his hips against him.

“You know I can’t fuck you, right?” Doyoung asks, breathing hard. Taeyong laughs out loud at that and both of them jump at the loud bang on the other side of the wall. Apparently they were being louder than they thought.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Taeyong always had a hard time expressing what he wanted in bed. He’d blush and stutter and whine while Doyoung waited patiently for him to spit it out. Doyoung didn’t have the same issue.

“Seriously? It’s been years,” Doyoung rolls his eyes which, in situations like this, he knew Taeyong would find cute. “I’d let you fuck me, but you know my back is killing me.” He pouts and Taeyong thinks that’s r _eally_ cute.

“Shut up,” Taeyong replies. “You’re ruining the moment.” He rids them both of their last layers of clothing and straddles Doyoung’s hips again. Their cocks touch and Doyoung hisses at the contact. “This is good,” Taeyong whispers into Doyoung’s ear. “This is enough.”

Doyoung tries to keep quiet as Taeyong grinds against him. It’d been awhile since they’d done just this and he’s surprised at how good it feels.  He’s wound so tight that it isn’t long before he feels the familiar coil of pleasure in his gut.

“Hyung,” Doyoung mumbles into Taeyong’s shoulder. “Hyung please.”

He isn’t expecting it and Doyoung cries out in earnest when Taeyong moves down the bed and starts sucking his cock. Doyoung fists the sheets and it doesn’t take long before he’s spilling into Taeyong’s mouth.

“Come here, come here,” Doyoung calls, pulling at Taeyong’s shoulders, eyes still glazed over from his orgasm.

As soon as Taeyong is hovering over him Doyoung wraps a hand around his cock and starts pumping. Taeyong was always silent in bed, but Doyoung had learned to tell when he was close. He feels Taeyong shudder on top of him. “That’s it,” Doyoung praises. “Come on.” Taeyong groans and comes into Doyoung’s hand, pressing open mouthed kisses against the skin of Doyoung’s neck.

The only reason they never slept naked after sex was because Taeyong wouldn’t allow it. He always managed to get them cleaned up and redressed no matter how hard Doyoung protested. They’re settled back into bed, Taeyong’s back pressed into Doyoung’s chest, their preferred sleeping position.

Taeyong is drifting off to sleep when he hears Doyoung mumble something.

“What did you say?”

“I said I can’t wait until promotions slow down,” Doyoung replies.

“Why? Tired already?”

“No… Well, yes, but not because of that.”

“Why then?”

“So I can fuck you proper.”

Taeyong smiles and snuggles closer to Doyoung. “If that’s the case then I can’t wait either.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just now all in one sitting. Guess I'm no longer on a break.  
> So far I've written canon dojae, yutae, and dotae. Who is my OTP actually? pmsl
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
